


Sickle Runner

by Bootspy



Category: Blade Runner (1982), Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootspy/pseuds/Bootspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternia is a world populated by trolls. Trolls created humans via ectobiology, mixing the DNAs of several different organisms to create intelligent troll-like beings, to be used as slaves in Her Majesty The Condescension's fleet in her quest to conquer the space.</p><p>In time, humans began to act on this wrongness. They rebelled. After a mutiny that ended in the death of Her Majesty's moirail, humans were declared illegal on Alternia, under penalty of death.</p><p>The special Blade Runner units had orders to kill any trespassing human upon detection.</p><p>This was not called culling.<br/>It was called retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickle Runner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created for HSO Bonus Round 1B. Then the story sort of ran wild, haha. I still haven't planned everything so I'll update the tags and categories as the story progresses.
> 
> All art and text are by me, unless otherwise noted. <3

  


### Chapter 1: And Dream Of Sheep

  


 

Karkat Vantas, ex-threshecutioner, head of a one man headhunter sevice, leaned to the window of an electronics store of sorts to keep his newspaper from getting all wet. Everyone ran past him, nobody bothered him, and for once there wasn't an annoyance in sight. So he could just keep standing there. Reading a newspaper. Minding his own business in-between jobs. Yup, life was good.

Well no, life was shitty as hell. His in-between time had already lasted longer than usual and even though he was in no way poor, the fact that he had nothing to do was getting to him. Everyone knew he was the best. His name - Sickle Runner - was known everywhere. He should've been swimming in jobs, not in a fucking monsoon-soaked herd of trolls, goddamnit.

He scrunched up the newspaper he had only been able to skim through and threw it to the nearest temporary waste holder. The paper bounced off the side, straight to the sidewalk and got soaked and trampled into unidentifiable mess within seconds. He didn't really care.

Vantas stepped out of his shelter and crossed the sea of bypassers to get to the fast-food stand on the other side of the street. It was his favourite place, even though the storekeeper was an annoyingly loud orangeblood. Vantas could only stand her because her grubsausages were the best in Alternia. The annoyance was mutual, and as soon as Vantas sat down he had a bowl smashed none too gently on the counter before him. Four sausages and a lot of sauce. Just as he liked it.

"Thanks fuckass," he spat to the cook, who flipped him the bird in response.

Just as he had gotten the first delicious bite into his mouth, there was a voice right behind him.

"Sup, sir."

Vantas turned his head to look at the intruder who stepped right into his personal space.

  


"Who the fuck are you." He continued chewing. No reason to be polite when the man was standing right in his face.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're now under arrest Mr.Vantas."

"You've got the wrong troll." Vantas turned back to his food. He did have his history in breaking the law, but since he had a past and some acquaintances in the police department they usually let him off the hook easily. Besides, he hadn't done anything lately, at least anything big enough to result in arrest. To his annoyance the man didn't leave, but leaned even closer.

"Nah, I don't think so. You're the Sickle Runner alright."

So it wasn't a stupid mistake after all.

"What the fuck have I done, then?"

"Dunno, but I got your ass a warrant right here," the man tapped his breast pocket, "so it'd be easier for both of us if you just followed me right away, dude, sir."

Vantas' answer was a low and silent growl, but he complied. Better not to cause a scene and go yell straight at the person who'd caused the situation in the first place. As an afterthought he turned back and took his food bowl with him.

"You'd better pay for that bowl if you don't return it intact you asshole!"

Vantas returned the gesture he'd recieved earlier, and climbed up to the police vehicle that was already hovering slightly over the pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe Blade Runners all have their own nicknames based on their weapon of choice, sort of like agent names. In Karkat's case: Sickle Runner.   
> Threshecutioners and Legislacerators are part of the police department in Alternia. Legislacerators hold most of the power and are the highest ranking officers, above them are the military officers, highbloods and the Empress.
> 
> Even though this first part is pretty much word-to-word like the original movie, there'll be more and more differences as the story goes on. This world's trolls and humans are also pretty mixed up. Just because Dave is a human and Karkat is a troll in the original comic, this isn't necessarily the case in this universe. But really, you'll never know. ;3
> 
> \--
> 
> If you notice anything wrong with the grammar or typos, or have suggestions concerning my writing, please don't hesitate to tell me. <3 I'm not really a writer and English is not my native language, so all help is very much appreciated!


End file.
